


Sick Fuck

by scottielang



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: BJ wakes you up





	Sick Fuck

It was the warm, yet all too familiar pressure against your butt that woke you from your peaceful slumber. You rolled over to greet exactly what you'd been expecting: a very dishevelled, very horny, Beetlejuice. You groaned, not yet in the mood for your sweet sweet sleep being interrupted by him so soon. Your eyes met his, playful, but filled with lust. Your eyes drifted down to what you suspected woke you, and, as you suspected, his cock was semi hard in his slacks. 

"You sick fuck." You managed, your voice croaky from lack of sleep, rolling your eyes and considering if it would just be worth going back to sleep.

"You sound sexy when you just wake up, babes"

"I'm trying to sleep!" you start, looking over at the clock on your bedside table, "What time is it, even!?" 

Your newly awakened brain still didn't want to form full sentences, it seemed.

"It MAY be four AM-" He started.

"FOUR?" You check the clock, confirming it "Four AM?! You think it's fine to wake me up with your disgusting ghost boner at 4 in the morning?!"

It was too early for this - FAR too early. 

"I'm horny, dollface!" His argument starts.

"You have hands! Jerk yourself off!"

"But I cum so much harder when it's you!"

You sighed. He does have a point. You probably won't be able to get back to sleep now, anyway.

"C'mere, you fucking idiot..."

He obliges, scooting closer to you, shoving his hand back into his dirty pants, tugging on his own cock half half-heartedly. He kisses you deeply for a few seconds, the sound of his loud moans filling the room.

He broke the kiss to unzip his pants, kicking them across the room. 

"Fuck me, babes, I need you so bad, so fucking bad..." 

"So fucking needy, BJ... Moan for me..." You pulled him back into the kiss, tugging on his hair, not gently, but not hard enough to hurt him. His reaction to this, was a deep, guttural moan right in your mouth, that seemed to catch even him off guard. You break the kiss, tugging once more. Like clockwork, the same husky, pornographic moan escapes his lips, a light blush covering his cheeks and ears. 

"Baby, please touch me." He almost begged.

You kissed his jawline a few times.

"Where? Tell me where you wanna be touched..."

You kiss his neck gently, hands still running through his hair. You nibble down on his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, which to be honest, he'd probably be into, but definitely hard enough to leave teeth marks. You sucked, gently.

"My cock, babes... Please?" 

You sucked his neck a little harder, leaving small bruises over his neck. Your eyes locked with his, as you traced one finger down his neck, chest, tummy, down his rather pronounced happy trail until you reached the waistband of his boxers. You giggled, pulling on the waistband, letting it snap back against his lower stomach. You've teased him enough, you decided, and finally pulled his boxers down his soft thighs. His thick cock already dripping, slick with pre cum from your teasing bounced up, hitting his belly.

"So hard, BJ..." You mewled.

"Ah-! All for you, doll..." Was all he could manage.

You lifted a hand up to his mouth. Without needing to tell him, and without breaking eye contact, he took your finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue and biting oh so gently, sucking on your finger. Then the next, and the next, and the next, until all of your fingers were glossy with his saliva. You held your hand up near his mouth once more. 

"Spit" You commanded.

And he did. He spat into your hand, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to your hand. You use your newly lubricating hand to jerk his impressive member. His eyes rolled back, whiny moans filling the air.

"Ahh, fuck, Y/N, you don't know how good you're making me feel..."

You lent in, nibbling his ear lobe, "Want me to make you feel even better...?"

He nodded, eyes half lidded.

You kissed his neck, his chest, a trail of kisses down his tummy, before reaching his dick. His fingers ran through your hair this time. You took his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around his throbbing tip. 

"Not gonna last much longer, Y/N..." he warned.

He was right, after his cock hit the back of your throat, he came, thick and hot, with a gasp, right in your mouth and over your lips, swallowing it all.

He pulled you up to his eye level once more, kissing you, tasting himself on your lips. That was definitely something he was into.

"Y'know..." He started, the lustful look in his eyes now turned to tenderness, "I'm sorry for waking you up so early" A bashful look crossing his face. 

"It's fine, BJ..." You kissed his lips gently.

"I'll pay you back for this, babes..." His finger traced the waistband of your panties.

"I'll hold you to it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading! Let me know if you have any requests!


End file.
